Current applications/service enable creation of electronic notes. However, an electronic note is typically tied to a specific digital document in which the electronic note was created. As an example, a user may create a review comment for content in a digital document but that review comment lives within the confines of the digital document. As such, electronic notes are traditionally specific to a digital document and not truly extensible for cross-application usage. From a technical perspective, traditional electronic notes are not adaptable to fit a context of another digital document, limiting usage and applicability.
Some applications enable users to create electronic notes (e.g., handwritten notes) that operate as separate data objects, which can be added to digital documents. However, such instances of electronic notes are treated as traditional data objects that comprise limited data and metadata for contextual relevance and cross-application usage. Many examples of such electronic notes do not even create a separate extensible data file for electronic notes. A common user interface example, illustrating this issue, is the case where a handwritten note is created and stored in association with a notes application/service, but a user has to manually access that electronic note (in another data repository) and manually recall a context in which the electronic note was created. Traditional electronic notes objects, when attached to a digital document, do not account for a context of the document in which the electronic note is being attached. Such electronic notes may be generally linked with a digital document without regard to a context in which a note is being used. Another technical issue related to the fidelity of electronic notes, where a traditional electronic note is not typically modifiable to account for a context in which an electronic note is being linked with a digital document.